Moyashicienta
by mistralax
Summary: En un reino muy lejano Allen Walker un chico común y corriente ,encontrará al amor de su vida en el gran baile en honor al príncipe. ¿Podrá más su amor por el principe o su amor por...? AU. Yullen.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí un fic de DGM, algo loco. Espero que les guste.

Solo apaguen sus cerebros y no traten de buscarle sentido a esto.

**Advertencias:** Supuesta reinterpretación de la cenicienta. Cosas Radom. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo solo uso sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores.

* * *

**Moyashicienta.**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Allen Walker era un chico amable que vivía en una modesta casa en un reino muy lejano. Había perdido a su padre la navidad pasada y ahora vivía bajo la tutela de su tío Cross Marian, un hombre al cual le gustaba vivir la vida de una manera loca y desenfrenada, bebiendo todas las noches y llegando borracho a casa, le gustaba estar rodeado de hermosas señoritas y apostar por lo que ahora había acumulado una gran cantidad de deudas que no eran preocupación para el, para eso tenía a Allen a su cuidado. Con mucho esfuerzo el joven había aprendido a sobrevivir a los matones que venían a cobrar las deudas y apañárselas para conseguir dinero haciendo trampas en los juegos de cartas y también se encargaba de las rigurosas tareas de limpieza que Cross solía imponerle, en pocas palabras era una especie de esclavo.

Cierto día una carta había llegado a su casa, Marian no dudó en abrirla fijándose en el sello distintivo en la carta. El sello de la familia real. Ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad pero algo le decía que no debía ni fingir interés alguno hasta que vio la sonrisa en la cara de su tutor.

- Bien estúpido aprendiz, ha llegado tu momento de ser útil para algo - se quedó mudo escuchándole, ¿qué era su momento de ser útil? ¡¿y qué demonios era lo que había estado haciendo estos años pagando las deudas de ese bastardo?! - El rey busca una prometida para su hijo, por eso hará hoy un baile invitando a todas las jovencitas del reino.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso? - masculló.

- ¡Irás allí y te convertirás en la esposa del príncipe!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿acaso ha enloquecido por completo?! ¿está ciego? ¡soy un hombre!

- ¿Y qué? tienes cara de mocosa - de la nada sacó un vestido blanco con muchos encajes.

- ¿No pensará en...?

- No me hagas repetirlo, estúpido aprendiz - dijo en un tono sombrío.

Allen simplemente suspiró retirándose a colocarse el vestido, de todas las cosas a las que quizás Cross le había obligado esta debía ser la peor. Claro que era obvio para él que nunca el príncipe se fijaría en él, simplemente Cross querría aprovechar la oportunidad para avergonzarle.

Se colocó el vestido y puso una cara larga, debía admitir de que no se veía tan mal. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de vergüenza, era esta una herida muy grande a su orgullo como hombre.

Vio como la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Cross le miró fijamente desde allí.

- Eres todo una mocosa, estúpido aprendiz. Aunque te falta esto - le mostró un par de manzanas muy rojas y sin muchos miramientos le tomó del vestido introduciendo las manzanas para que rellenaran su pecho.

Su cara se puso roja de la ira y no evitó gritarle a su maestro que hacia oídos sordos a sus reclamos.

- Ya deja de quejarte chiquilla histérica - le tomó de la mano llevándole fuera para hacerle subirse a un lujoso carruaje - Recuerda que el príncipe debe quedar encantado contigo - alzó una ceja incrédulo - Es tu deber darme una buena vida por todo el tiempo que he cuidado de ti.

- ¿Está loco?! y qué tengo que agradecer? las deudas y las golpizas de sus cobradores?

- Mocoso malagradecido, no ves que esta es también tu oportunidad de tener una buena vida, oportunidades como estas no se presentan todos los días.

- Realmente está mal de la cabeza.

- Como quieras pero tienes antes de las doce para que el príncipe caiga ante tu cara de mocosa.

- ¿Eh?

- Tengo que entregar el vestido limpio a la tienda de alquiler sino me cobran más por la demora.

- ¿Pero qué...? - no le dio tiempo de quejarse de una patada había sido arrojado del carruaje, suerte que se había detenido porque habían llegado a su destino, el castillo. Tragó saliva y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo el vestido, no podía ensuciarlo. Sintió como le tomaban del brazo y le obligaban a avanzar.

- Camina estúpido aprendiz y compórtate - dejó los ojos en blanco. ¿Cross Marian le pedía que se comportara? ¿quién era el de los malos hábitos y un comportamiento terrible que se pasaba de copas todas las noches?

Entraron al gran salón donde habían muchas jovencitas con hermosos vestidos, de un momento a otro estaba sólo entre la multitud. Realmente no tenía ánimo alguno de socializar con alguien con esas pintas. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada al responsable de todo esto pero ni rastro de él había hasta que se fijó en algo tan hermoso que hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar y que su boca comenzara a salivar como perro. Una mesa con un gran banquete lo llamaba, hacía tiempo que veía tanta comida deliciosa junta. Tragó saliva y se acercó disimuladamente. Ese pollo horneado le decía que le diera un mordisco pero también estaba esa deliciosa pasta y esos filetes jugosos, como pudo comenzó a probarlos todos.

De pronto se apagaron las luces y la música dejó de sonar, se giró a ver que ocurría escuchando murmullos de la gente y algunas chicas emocionadas, en lo alto de la escalera del salón estaba un hombre mayor muy elegante que pudo reconocer como el Rey, comenzó a dar un anuncio y acto seguido presentó a su hijo, el príncipe Yuu Kanda, un muchacho con los brazos cruzados y una cara de enojo que no inspiraba nada bueno de su parte, simplemente no evitó darle una mordida a la pierna de pollo que tenía en la mano mientras escuchaba la pomposa presentación, realmente no tenía interés alguno, aunque algunas chicas comentaban lo guapo que era el príncipe.

El rey terminó con la presentación dejando que la fiesta continuara y las jovencitas parecían pendientes del joven príncipe que se no se decidía a bajar las escaleras. Sin mucha importancia se giró a seguir comiendo de la mesa del banquete.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes pero no prestó atención alguna hasta que sintió un molesto toqueteo en su hombro. No se giró pues estaba muy ocupado. Más volvió el toqueteó junto con el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Se giró viendo que nada más y nada menos el príncipe estaba detrás suyo ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Quizás quería algo de pollo? vio la pobre ave de la cual ya casi no quedaba nada, era tarde si el príncipe quería probar el pollo.

Tragó como pudo.

- Veo que te diviertes mucho - dijo con un tono serio. Las demás chicas miraban expectantes.

- Si, la comida está deliciosa - trató de no parecer interesado en el evento principal, lo que menos quería era tener a ese tipo cerca.

Se sentía un poco incomodo de ser el centro de atención ahora comentaban sobre él y la manera en que comía. El príncipe parecía darse cuenta y ya parecía hartarse de los comentarios.

Le tomó del brazo alejándole de la mesa.

- Oye ¿qué haces? - se quejó tratando de zafarse.

- Solo sígueme la corriente y te dejo que vuelvas a comer como cerda, Moyashi.

- ¿Cerda? ¿Moyashi? pero quién te crees para decirme así? - se quejó aunque sabía bien que era ridículo quejarse con la persona de mayor autoridad allí. Y qué quería ese tipo con él?

Llegaron a lo que parecía el centro del salón y escuchó apenas en un susurro:

- Sígueme.

Se quedó pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que la música comenzó a sonar y estaba siendo guiado en una pieza de vals, parecía un maniquí ya que nunca había bailado, trató de mover sus pies cuando se enredaron con el vestido y pisó muy fuerte algo, se dio cuenta por la cara endemoniada del príncipe de que había pisado su pie, no pensó disculparse ya que él había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad allí, así que siguió pisando torpemente los pies del príncipe hasta que terminó la pieza y los invitados aplaudieron ignorando por completo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad, Moyashi? - masculló.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de una jovencita? No sé bailar - se excusó aprovechando su condición femenina - Y no soy Moyashi - bufó alejándose para volver a la mesa del banquete viendo como una avalancha de jovencitas iban por el príncipe.

Desde su posición vio como bailaba con una chica e incluso le dedicaba una suave sonrisa. ¿Qué era eso? distaba mucho del sujeto maleducado que había visto hace un rato. Claro que simplemente lo podría hacer por aparentar.

No tenía más que ver allí, simplemente salió al balcón a tomar aire fresco ya le comenzaba a agobiar el bullicio y se sentía lleno por lo que no tenía necesidad de seguir engullendo lo que había en la mesa.

En todo lo que pasó de la fiesta no vio a Cross ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Se recargó contra la baranda, debía encontrar a su maestro para así irse a casa, ya que era su único medio transporte sino tendría que ir caminando un largo camino de vuelta y con ese vestido lo dudaba. Sintió de repente ganas de llevarse algo a la boca y recordó las manzanas que llenaban el vestido para hacerle ver "femenino", sin muchos miramientos sacó una manzana y le dio un mordisco, estaba buena al menos.

- Pensé que seguirías en la mesa del banquete hasta dejar los platos limpios.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tras suyo que casi se atraganta y se apresuro a colocar la manzana en su lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos escuchando el carácter insultante de sus palabras.

- Pues lamentablemente ya no puedo comer más. ¿Y qué se supone que hace "su Majestad" aquí? - dijo en un tono despectivo tratando de parecer normal.

- Es mi castillo. Puedo estar donde yo quiera, Moyashi.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el mote.

- ¿Acaso tienes la mala costumbre de ponerle apodos a la gente?

- Yo solo digo la verdad, eres una Moyashi.

Una vena apareció en la frente del albino - Pues tengo un nombre, príncipe afeminado con cabello de princesa.

Vio como su comentario le molestó que le hizo crujir los dientes. Sonrió con algo de superioridad. No tenía las ganas de quedarse allí prefirió que era mejor ir a buscar a su maestro dejar al príncipe gruñón por su cuenta.

- Realmente eres una Moyashi atrevida - dijo en un tono venenoso - Simplemente por eso debería cortarte la cabeza - Allen tragó algo de saliva con dificultad parece que se había excedido.

- Pues ha sido usted quien ha venido insultándome, aunque seas el príncipe créeme que no me dejaré pisotear por alguien tan bastardo como tú - se quejó.

Kanda parpadeó por unos segundos, nadie le había hablado de esa manera, simplemente a estas alturas esa chica debía estar implorando piedad por su cabeza. Si bien ahora que se fijaba en ella era bastante delgada y su piel era muy blanca casi tanto como el vestido, su cabello era también blanco no como el de los ancianos que lucía seco o quebradizo, algo totalmente único como si fuera la pureza en persona. Sus ojos no eran un rasgo a ignorar así como esa extraña marca en su cara, vio un detalle no muy importante pero que no pudo evitar verificar lo que era el pecho algo pequeño con respecto al de algunas chicas allá adentro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No tenía intención alguna de complacer a su padre buscando una esposa al azar en esa fiesta pero por alguna razón se había terminado fijando en "ella" desde que le vio en lo alto de los escalones atacando la comida ignorando por completo su existencia, al contrario que las otras chicas que solo buscaban ser elegidas.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto miras? - escuchó que le hablaban con tono molesto. Sentía que el otro le escaneaba con sus ojos, algo realmente molesto.

- Tengo mejores cosas que ver que una Moyashi como tú - desvió la mirada como si nada.

- Como digas príncipe amargado.

- Tsk... ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido a esta fiesta? - preguntó por mera curiosidad.

- Pues... - no pensaba revelar la misión con la que Cross le había hecho venir y la cual ni pensaba cumplir - Por la comida, claro. En estas fiestas sirven buena comida. El pollo ha estado muy bueno - dijo con simpleza.

Aquello fue un duro golpe al orgullo del príncipe, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ese tipo de fiestas pero la respuesta de esa chica le hería, aunque no planeaba aparentarlo.

De pronto se escucharon los sonidos de las campanadas que indicaban la medianoche. Allen supo que debía buscar a Cross.

- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir - trató del ir a buscar a su maestro pero Kanda le tomó del brazo - ¿Qué quieres? - no le respondió - Suéltame si no tienes nada que decir, me debo ir - pero Kanda no le dejaba escapar así que comenzó a forcejar hasta que logró zafarse pero al tiempo una de las manzanas se había movido por los bruscos movimientos saliendo del vestido y rodando por el suelo sin que se percataran. Allen ni reparó a ver que le faltaba un "pecho", solo se dedicó a encontrar a Cross algo bebido rodeado de mujeres. Pero al verle reaccionó y le dijo que debían irse.

Mientras el príncipe se había quedado en el balcón algo ido, ni le había preguntado su nombre era lo que pensaba. Vio a lado de sus botas una manzana roja. No recordaba haberla visto antes allí. Tenía un claro mordisco, estaba seguro de que debía ser esa extraña chica. La tomó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, lo había decidido esa chica sería su esposa y la encontraría de cualquier modo.

* * *

Pasaron tres días y en el reino se supo que el príncipe Kanda buscaba a alguien, específicamente a una de las jovencitas que había asistido al baile. Todas las chichas del reino se comenzaron a emocionar por saber cuál era la afortunada, pero se sabía que había una prueba que debían pasar para ser tomadas como la esposa del príncipe. La chica que había encantado al príncipe debía dar un mordisco a una manzana la cual debía ser comparada rigurosamente con el de una manzana que se decía había mordido la chica que el príncipe buscaba.

Hicieron pruebas a todas las chicas del reino pero ninguna fue acertada. Debían darse prisa pues la manzana no duraría muchos días y el príncipe se impacientaba. Además que a todas las casas que había ido ninguna de las chicas tenía las peculiares características físicas de la que estaba buscando.

¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido? Era como si la Tierra se la hubiera tragado.

- Señor solo tenemos queda una casa por revisar pero lamento decirle que allí vive el señor Cross Marian y su alumno, hijo del Conde Walker - parecía haber llegado a un callejón sin salida. Pero aún así por estúpida que fueran las circunstancias verificaría esa casa, algo le decía que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba.

Llegaron la casa de Marian, tocaron la puerta y unos cuantos gritos se escucharon adentro.

-"Estúpido aprendiz ve a abrir la puerta"

- "Ya voy, ya voy... Maldito Cross"

Tanto el príncipe como su acompañante se miraron las caras dudando realmente de lo que hacían. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven albino, rápidamente no pudo evitar fijarse en sus cabellos y sus ojos grises, así como la peculiar marca en su rostro, debía ser una coincidencia, ¿no?

El albino casi sufre un ataque cardíaco al ver al príncipe en la puerta. Trató de no verse nervioso, había escuchado que el príncipe buscaba a una doncella que conoció en el baile aunque totalmente ignoraba quien fuera pero era totalmente improbable que el príncipe estuviera allí.

- ¿Eh?...

- Buenas tardes joven, debe saber que hemos estado haciendo un recorrido en las casas del reino - no dudó en asentir - Queríamos saber si en esta casa habita alguna jovencita que haya asistido a la fiesta en honor al príncipe - rápidamente señaló al pelinegro que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

No tardó mucho cuando se asomó Cross apartando a Allen. Escuchó lo que decían.

- Lo siento pero aquí no vive ninguna delicada dama. Solo está mi molesto aprendiz - Allen no dudó en fruncir el ceño y Kanda no perdía de vista sus gestos.

Se iban a marchar hasta que el príncipe decidió hablar.

- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pasar un momento.

Cross se encogió de hombros y le dejó pasar. Rápidamente se le ordenó a Allen buscar agua para servirle al príncipe y la dejó sobre la mesa. Quería salir de allí.

Allen se apartó a la cocina para seguir en sus labores de limpieza. Solo esperaba que se fuera.

El príncipe comenzó a detallar la casa. Los rasgos del joven albino eran ridículamente parecidos a los de la chica que buscaba, en su mente trataba de buscar la posibilidad de una hermana gemela perdida o algo parecido, pero al parecer en esa casa solo estaban Cross Marian y Allen Walker. Rodó sus ojos viendo la mesa del comedor con una cesta de frutas en el centro. Vio una manzana roja y brillante. Rápidamente se levantó acercándose y tomó la manzana comparándola con la que poseía, era ridículo ya que eran manzanas y por ende debían ser iguales pero algo le decía que esas manzanas tenían alguna relación.

Cross solo se mantuvo como observador tomando una copa de vino sin prestar mucha atención a los movimientos del príncipe, estaba seguro de que su infalible plan había resultado.

Kanda no dudó en ir a la cocina donde debía estar Allen quien se sorprendió de verlo allí.

- Muerde esta manzana.

- ¿Qué...?

- Hazlo - sentenció y el albino no pudo resistirse a morder la roja manzana tan apetitosa que pedía una probadita. Tan rápido como mordió el príncipe como maníaco comenzó a comparar las manzanas.

- Tu eres la... el Moyashi - afirmó.

Casi se atraganta con el trozo de manzana.

- C-creo que te equivocas de persona - tosió - ¿Quién es esa Moyashi de la que hablas? - fingió ignorancia.

- A menos que tengas una hermana gemela lo dudo - Allen se puso azul - Además creo que esto lo comprueba - se acercó colocando el par de manzanas en su pecho.

Allen se sonrojó a no más poder y algo avergonzado le habló.

- Y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué piensas hacer? la chica que buscas no existe.

- Eso no importa. Vendrás y te casaras conmigo, ya lo decidí. - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¿Qué?! N-no puedes decidir eso por tu cuenta! - exclamó totalmente sonrojado con una pizca de enojo. Realmente le sorprendía que aunque supiera que no era la chica que buscaba insistiera con eso pero... no podía enamorarse de otro hombre. No podía... ¿o sí? Vio la mirada seria que le dirigía el pelinegro y sentía que sus defensas bajaban. El príncipe era un hombre realmente guapo.

El pelinegro aprovechó a llevárselo de la cocina anunciándole a su acompañante que su búsqueda había terminado, vio a Cross Marian sonreír pero no le prestó atención.

A los pocos días se anunció la boda, todas jóvenes quedaron estupefactas al saber que un chico les había ganado.

Allen no sabía que pensar o decir, se había terminado casando con el príncipe Kanda.

Y parecía que comenzaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida. O no...

* * *

- Tengo hambre - murmulló Kanda desde su asiento en el comedor - ve y tráeme soba.

- ¿Soba? - supo que se refería a aquellos extraños fideos - Pues pídeselo a alguien - masculló.

- Ve a la cocina y prepáralo. Los sirvientes están de vacaciones por un mes.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Te has casado conmigo, es tu deber como "esposa" atender a tu esposo - dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Esposa? y por qué yo tengo que serlo? tu eres quien tiene cabello de chica y parece más a una.

- Pues no soy yo quien usaba un vestido hace poco y quien tiene cara de mocosa. Además por casarte conmigo has recibido el título nobiliario de Princesa.

- Serás...

- No tienes derecho a reclamar, según nuestra acta de matrimonio me has aceptado como esposo para servirme y amarme, es tu deber.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde dice eso? - Kanda saca el documento mostrándole unas líneas pequeñas entre líneas.

- Y si osas engañarme o dejarme serás ejecutado públicamente - Allen tragó saliva.

- ¡Eres un bastardo!

- Eres mío así que haces lo que yo diga.

Allen se mordió el labio. En ese estúpido contrato engañoso solo había aceptado ser el esclavo del alguien más, el esclavo de Yuu Kanda...

Se dirigió con algo de molestia a la cocina, maldiciendo a Cross por haberlo metido en eso. Hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodeándole evitándole avanzar.

- También no olvides además de eso, tu papel principal es asegurar el nacimiento de un heredero - Allen se quedó petrificado - Así que en unos meses deberemos anunciar...

- ¿Estás loco? cómo piensas que yo... que yo...- se sonrojó no pudiendo pronunciar lo que seguía.

- Tranquilo de eso me encargaré Moyashi - esa sonrisa maliciosa afloró en su rostro y Allen temió por su trasero las noches siguientes.

A los pocos meses se hizo anuncio en el reino de que la "princesa" estaba embarazada de mellizos.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic. Nada más que decir me retiro.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
